Alone No More
by Death Immortalitis
Summary: OotP SPOILERS{HC, implied RHr and ?G} [Excerpt - Her eyes widened, and she encircled her arms around his neck, holding him close. 'Really' she whispered.] 1st shot at a fluffy kinda story. Yes, Yes, after I said how much I detested fluff.


Alone No More

_He (Harry) sat there for a long time, gazing out at the water, trying not to think about his godfather or to remember that it was directly across from here, on the opposite bank, that Sirius had once collapsed trying to fend off a hundred Dementors …_

_The sun had set before he realised he was cold. He got up and returned to the castle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went.  
  
_

_Dear [scratched out Dear] Harry,_

_I'll never forget that moment when I saw you wipe your sleeve against your eyes. It was damp. You looked to the left, where the bushes that concealed me were. For a second I was frantic, thinking you'd got me watching you._

_But then you turned back and just walked slowly towards the castle. I wished that I could've helped you. You looked so sad, so weary. Oh, if I'd known that Sirius Black was your godfather, I wouldn't've talked about him, about the time when you thought he was a murderer, on our date._

_I wish I could go back into time and change everything. I would've stopped you and Cedric both from touching the cup, and you'd both be safe. Sadly, that cannot be done._

_Don't think that I just want Cedric by my side again. _

_I'm getting over Cedric, now. Just because I cry about him doesn't mean I'm a crybaby, Harry. It doesn't mean I don't like you, too, Harry._

_Those were my exact thoughts when he told me not to talk about Cedric. No one understands me anymore._

_Hmph. When Cedric died, I cried all the time. I try to hold it in, I really did! But then the waterworks suddenly turn on so unexpectedly, Harry. I'm a girl; you should know that by now. I need another way other than yelling and stomping off to express how I feel._

_Now you're crying, and you try not, too. But you can't hold it in for very long, can you?_

_I'm not writing this letter to try to piss you off, or make you guilty. Just to make you understand why I do these things that drive you utterly mad with frustration._

_I like you a lot, Harry. I don't know if it's love, but if there were some kind of test that could tell if it was, I'd bet that it would be love._

_When I saw you with that Lovegood girl, my heart broke. I could tell that you were just friends with her, but I knew it'd turn into something much bigger._

_Do you know the reason I even went out with Corner? To make you jealous. When this plan availed to no sign of any envy, even the slightest hint of jealousy, I knew you didn't like me in that way anymore._

_I hope you understand how I feel now, and if you think that this is some big lie, go ahead and think that. I just want you to understand._

_Love,_

_Cho_

Harry's heart stopped. This was how Cho really felt? He never knew.

I guess I never really took the time to look.

He felt really guilty that he'd inflicted all these emotions of pain on the poor girl, when she was trying to get over something so hard.

Tonight was the night of the 7th year Graduation Ball. Sixth years were invited to join, to see how it would be like for the next year. So when it was their turn to graduate, they'd already know what they were supposed to do.

Harry was dressed in emerald green dress robes, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Ron finally got the courage to ask Hermione to the Ball, and she'd accepted enthusiastically. Ginny was going with some Sixth year guy that they were not sure of, so she was allowed to come. Ron had been catastrophic, demanding who the _Hell_ asked out his _little baby sister _without _his _permission!

Ginny had just smirked a very Malfoy-ish smirk, and said he'd see soon.

As Harry walked the way down accompanied by his two best-friends (he'd rejected every girl who came his way), they patted him lightly on the back saying if he needed anything, he just had to ask, and they'd come.

''S'all right. Go ahead and have some fun. I'll be fine watching.'

'Well … alright.'

He watched them with a fake encouraging expression, as they walked off with Ginny going in a different direction.

'See ya, Harry.'

He waved, and then almost immediately scanned the enormous pile of 7th years for a certain ebony-black haired beauty. His eyes finally found her, and they rested on her for some time.

Cho was wearing a dark leather dress, one that a rock-star would wear. She had a few small occasional braids in her hair, each tied off with a small colored band at the end, each with different colors. Her large chocolate eyes were desolate and sad-looking.

She smiled a bit at her friends, urging them (faking it, Harry could tell) to go on and leave her. Once she'd finally convinced them to leave her be, her eyes made way to a pair of vibrant green eyes staring at her.

She grinned sadly, and hesitantly stepped forward and tilted her head up at Harry's. He could tell by the inquiring look in her eyes that she was asking if he'd received her letter.

He nodded.

'I see … '

She looked down at her feet now, that were engulfed in small, stylish leather boots that matched the rest of her attire.

'Cho,' he said suddenly, 'Care – care to dance?'

She lifted her face up and flushed crimson. 'O – Ok … '

They danced the night away, entrancing other people by how moderately graceful they glided, like two experienced skaters on ice. In the middle of a slow dance, Cho tilted her head down gently onto his shoulder.

'Aww … '

Harry blushed, but her face was cold and pale, completely unaware of what people were thinking. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny, surprisingly dancing with someone he would've never thought would consort with a Weasley. Draco Malfoy.

Ginny had her arms around him, her face covered by Draco's. They were kissing.

Ron and Hermione were in the same position as Ginny and Draco. Harry knew this even though they had appeared to have left early. _Probably snogging on the couch in the Common Room._

Cho sighed, and Harry snapped his gaze back to her. The song ended, and they retreated from their past stance.

'Wanna take a walk?' she asked, looking down now at her index fingers, the top parts pressing tightly together hopefully.

'Sure.'

They walked out into the moonlight, occasionally sneaking glances at the other as they came out of earshot of everyone else.

Harry turned to sneak another peak at Cho, and saw she was doing the same thing. They both flushed, and Harry said, 'Cho, I have something to tell you.'

'Hmm? Harry, if it's about the letter, I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore with me – and that you never want to speak to me again - as long as you just _understand_ that – '

'Cho, it's ok. It's _true_ that I _don't_ want to be friends with _you_, anymore – '

'Oh,' she said disappointed. 'I'll go now, then.'

'Wait, Cho, you didn't let me finish – '

'I _understand. _You never want to see my face again, and I _accept _that.' She turned to leave again, when he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face him. His hands were pressing firmly down into her, so he could finally finish his sentence.

'Cho. I do not _just _want to be friends with you. I want to be _much more _than _just _a friend with you.'

Her eyes widened, and she encircled her arms around his neck, holding him close.

_'Really?' _she whispered.

**A/N:** _Ok, that was my shot at a _fluffy _type of story, even though I've said I do _not _like fluff. Occasional short fluffy stuff is approved of, and I guess fluff isn't _that _bad, maybe._

-Death Immortalitis


End file.
